


Scotch and Balls

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: Bill and David share a drink. Things get a lot friskier than Bill intended.This is a commissioned piece.





	Scotch and Balls

David King was bored. While the others were sucked into trial after trial, he found himself left behind in the fog to entertain himself. There were only so many times he could poke the fire before he felt like he was losing his mind. It didn’t help when people came back coughing up blood and he was sitting there with his thumb stuck up his ass like a useless loser. He felt like he was becoming the new Dwight of the group. 

The oldest member of their group seemed to pick up on David’s antsy behavior. Bill Overbeck, as much as he pretended not to care, had a soft spot in his heart for the British scrapper. In a lot of ways, David reminded Bill of his younger self. 

“Why don’t ya come have a smoke with me,” Bill said one day after a long trial. His muscles ached and he needed a moment to relax anyway. “I have somethin’ I wanna show ya.” 

From the way Bill looked at the others, David realized it must have been some kind of secret. He liked the idea of being let on something the others didn’t know about. It sounded much more exciting than beating the shit out of Dwight again. 

“Sure thing, mate,” David said with a smile. He followed the older man out into the woods, far away enough that they couldn’t see the fire between the trees anymore. 

As if worried someone had followed them, Bill took one last glance around the woods, and then dug his hands beneath an upturned tree. David’s eyes lit up as Bill presented to him the most beautiful sight he’d seen in the Entity’s realm: Scotch.

“Ace found it for me,” Bill began, “and I figured what better person to share it with than David King himself.” 

David knew Bill well enough not to ask questions. The older man didn’t like being so personal with the others, even if he did consider them his new family. They sat down together and started drinking, each taking a swig as they cracked stupid jokes about the killers that hunted them down.

One drink turned to ten. Ten turned to half the bottle. Their faces were flushed with drunkness and Bill’s guard broke down by his inhibitions. A little voice in the back of David’s head told him to scoot closer, to touch Bill here or there, to find what made the older man tick. Boredom was the devil’s playground, his mother used to say. Unfortunately for David, he enjoyed listening to the devil. 

“What are you doin’,” Bill said, his hand moving sluggishly to pull David’s hand off his crotch. David ignored the weak protest and continued to grope at the soft warmth between the old man’s legs. 

“I think I owe you a _ thanks _, don’t I,” David said. His lips pressed against the old man’s neck. The smell of old cigarette smoke filled his nose. He squeezed his hands a bit, enjoying the thick package beneath the fabric of Bill’s jeans. Bill’s fingers were still wrapped around David’s wrist but David noticed he didn’t push as hard. “Come on. When’s the last time you let someone treat you right?” 

The hand relaxed as Bill gave a light grunt. He was too drunk to argue and, if he was being honest with himself, it had been a long time since he’d gotten any action. So long, in fact, he thought he didn’t need it. The hardness struggling to grow in his pants indicated otherwise. 

“This is just between us,” Bill said, mustering up his best stern voice. It didn’t come out quite as commanding as he would have liked, thanks to the booze. David hummed in agreement, his hand already pulling down the zipper of the man’s jeans while he continued to force hickey’s into the soft, pliant skin of Bill’s neck. 

David couldn’t pretend he’d been with an older man before, especially not someone as old as Bill. Still, he knew enough about dicks to know that when you got older, things tended to get smaller. He was surprised, then, when he noticed the decent bulge beneath Bill’s white briefs. 

“I’m too old for this shit,” Bill grumbled as David leaned down and brushed his lips against the fabric. It didn’t feel bad. The slightest bit of pleasure tingled along the back of his spine. The red flush across his face wasn’t just from the booze anymore. He sucked in a breath as David’s tongue brushed against the fabric. Maybe it was the thought of a man doing something so dirty to him or maybe it was just the feeling that sent a surge of warmth through his body. 

“Don’t seem too old,” David grinned as he pulled the old man’s dick out from the white briefs, one hand carefully holding them down so they wouldn’t snap back into place. Only semi-hard, but enough for David to pop it in his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. The taste of sweat lingered in his mouth as he rubbed all along the shaft, taking in every inch with ease. 

“A-ah,” Bill grunted, his hand brushing against the buzz-cut head on instinct. Receiving a blow-job shouldn’t have made him feel so helpless but something about this was different than the other times. The world spun around them. His heavy head leaned back against the tree as David began to bop up and down, tongue lapping at the tip of his dick needily. 

David let it slip out of his mouth for a moment, watching it bob up and down, slick with saliva. “Not bad, Bill,” he said, shooting a sly grin. His hot breath blew against Bill’s sensitive skin. The old man couldn’t repress his groan as David ran his tongue over the slit of his dick. 

“For fuck's sake,” Bill gasped, his hips jutting up into the man’s mouth. He’d gone from unsure to needed it so quickly. He was almost ashamed at how close he was to cumming right then and there. 

David hummed against as he held Bill in his mouth, letting the vibrations send shudders of pleasure throughout the older man’s body. When he was sure he’d teased the man enough, he let his throat relax and take Bill all the way down until his nose was buried in curls of gray. 

His jaw ached but he was too busy enjoying Bill’s heavy, drunken moan to care. He swallowed around the dick, admiring the feeling of its thickness inside him. The taste of pre-cum filled his mouth. 

Bill’s breathing hitched as David rocked him closer and closer to the edge. His nails dug into the back of David’s head by the scrapper didn’t mind; he liked it rough, anyway. His body tightened. White heat of pleasure boiled at his core as thick spurts of cum shot into the back of David’s throat. His hips moved involuntarily, milking out the much-needed orgasm. 

The whole thing exhausted the man so much, he barely noticed when David slipped his softening dick out and pushed the white briefs back over everything. 

“Thanks for the drink, old man,” David winked as he stood up and walked away from Bill’s still drunk and tired form. He definitely didn’t feel bored after that.   



End file.
